Lustrous Moonfall
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Sebuah pertarungan fisik dan batin di bawah kilau purnama. Chara's death. SLASH SBRL. For Remus Lupin's birthday.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary:** Sebuah pertarungan fisik dan batin di bawah kilau purnama. Chara's death. SLASH SBRL. For Remus Lupin's birthday.

**A/N: **Ide untuk menulis fanfic ini datangnya sangat mendadak. Kemarin saya disuruh mempelajari lagu _Moonfall_ dan kebetulan Remus ulang tahun, dan seluruh adegan fanfic ini mendadak melintas di otak saya dan saya merasa harus menulisnya.

Ditulis berdasarkan adegan di HP3, ketika mereka baru bertemu Sirius Black dan terjadi pertarungan di halaman Hogwarts. **Beware of chara's death!**

Fanfic ini ditulis sambil berulangkali mendengarkan _Moonfall_ yang dinyanyikan Rosa Bud, dari musikal _The Mystery of Edwin Drood_, dikomposeri Rupert Holmes. Dan lagu ini benar-benar membuat saya terhanyut dalam tragedi spekulasi fanfic ini. Kalau mau, listen here on YouTube: watch?v=wznwcQDxCQU.

Yang ditulis _italic_ adalah kutipan langsung dari buku HP3.

Yang ditulis[dalam kurung] menggambarkan kejadian sekarang.

Yang ditulis normal menggambarkan kejadian di masa lalu.

Happy reading!

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau tahu apa artinya ini? Menyerahkan Pettigrew?"<em>

"_Kau bebas."_

_..._

"_Pikirkanlah. Begitu namaku sudah dibersihkan... kalau kau menginginkan... rumah lain..."_

"_Apa—tinggal bersamamu? Meninggalkan keluarga Dursley?"_

"_Tentu saja sudah kuduga kau tak akan mau..."_

"_Kau gila? Tentu saja aku ingin meninggalkan keluarga Dursley! Apakah kau punya rumah? Kapan aku bisa pindah?"_

Sirius Black tak bisa memercayai telinganya ketika Harry Potter mengatakan hal itu. Setelah selama dua belas tahun dia dikurung di Azkaban sementara semua orang percaya bahwa dirinya kriminal kelas berat, Harry dan teman-temannya sudah mendengar kebenarannya malam ini. Dia akan bebas, Peter Pettigrew akan ditangkap dan dihukum sesuai kesalahannya, dan putra sahabatnya akan tinggal bersamanya.

Ia mengira dirinya akan segera dihantam gejolak kebahagiaan, tapi tidak.

Belum.

_Tanpa bicara mereka menyeberangi lapangan rumput, cahaya-cahaya dari kastil perlahan membesar. Snape masih melayang dengan ganjil di depan Sirius. Dagunya terantuk-antuk pada dadanya. Dan kemudian..._

_Awan menepi. Mendadak tampak bayang-bayang samar di tanah. Rombongan mereka bermandikan cahaya bulan._

_..._

"_Oh, ya ampun!" pekik Hermione. "Dia tidak minum Ramuan-nya malam ini! Dia tidak aman!"_

Sirius membeku sesaat, lalu ia bertatapan dengan Harry, yang wajahnya memucat.

"_Lari," Sirius berbisik. "Lari! Sekarang!"_

Bukannya lari, Harry malah melompat maju menuju bahaya itu. Berusaha menyelamatkan Ron, sahabatnya. Sirius ingin menggerung dan berteriak kepada langit malam bahwa tindakannya itu memang heroik tapi sangat, sangat gegabah.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menarik Harry dari sana, sementara suara geraman kuat terdengar, mengguncang urat nadi.

"_Serahkan padaku—LARI!"_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Lustrous Moonfall<strong>

_Between our eyes, the only sight I've seen is lustrous moonfall_

_As it blinds my view, so that soon_

_I only see but you_

* * *

><p>.<p>

[Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat kejadian itu lagi, dari dekat, begitu nyata, hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Dua belas tahun telah berlalu, tanpa ia pernah melihat tubuh yang kokoh itu lagi, tanpa ia pernah mendengar geraman menggetarkan dari moncong bertaring itu. Dan malam ini, Sirius merasa dirinya seperti terlempar balik ke masa lalu.

Kepada manusia serigala itu.]

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aku sudah tahu! _Aku sudah tahu!_"

"Sirius, kau _kenapa_?"

Sirius tiba di depan James Potter dan Peter Pettigrew, yang sedang belajar bersama—atau lebih tepatnya James mengajari Peter—dan menghempaskan buku tebal di hadapan kedua sahabatnya itu sambil sekali lagi berseru, "Aku sudah tahu!"

"Tahu apa?" tanya Peter.

Tapi James memandangi sampul buku itu dalam diam. Keningnya berkerut ketika otaknya berputar, membentuk kesimpulan.

"Ini... buku Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam untuk siswa kelas tiga," katanya lambat-lambat. "Kita masih kelas dua," ia menambahkan.

"Betul," jawab Sirius. "Nah, buka halaman 394."

James menurutinya, dan melihat judul babnya sambil membelalak.

"Manusia serigala."

"Kurasa," kata Sirius cepat, sambil menatap James, "aku sudah tahu _kenapa_ Remus selalu menghilang sebulan sekali dan kembali dengan luka-luka parah. Yah, dia bisa membohongi semua orang, tapi dia takkan bisa membohongi _kita_!" Sirius menunjuk buku itu lagi. "Coba kau baca."

Mata James berkelebat cepat di seluruh halaman, membaca beberapa poin di bab itu, sampai kemudian ia menelan ludah dan mendongak lagi kepada Sirius.

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak. Aku _yakin_ sekali Remus adalah manusia se—"

"Sshh! Sirius, ini tuduhan mengerikan, kau tak bisa membahasnya di ruang rekreasi keras-keras..."

"Tapi aku benar, James! Tak mungkin keliru! Lihat saja kebiasaannya—dan luka-lukanya—dan mata emasnya..."

"Oke, begini saja, kita tanyakan saja pada Remus, ya? Kalau kau benar, dia akan mengakuinya," ujar James.

"Belum tentu," kata Peter. "Mungkin dia akan mengelak. Dia sudah menghindari topik ini dibahas selama lebih dari setahun."

"Tapi sebelum ini kita sama sekali tidak tahu! Sekarang kita sudah tahu!"

"Sirius, kau _belum_ tentu tahu..."

"Tahu apa?" terdengar suara Remus dari sisi perapian.

Mereka menoleh, dan Sirius langsung menyesal mereka bicara keras-keras. Ekspresi di wajah Remus kelihatannya kurang menyenangkan. Tapi, mereka sudah ketahuan membicarakan Remus di belakangnya, sehingga Sirius memutuskan untuk langsung saja mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Kami pikir... kami menebak... bahwa kau..."

Suaranya menghilang.

"Kau menebak bahwa aku apa?"

James ragu-ragu, lalu menambahkan, pelan sekali, "..._manusia serigala_."

Remus tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri diam di sana, lama sekali, bahkan ekspresinya tak terbaca. Sirius tak berani berbicara lebih lanjut, karena takut Remus marah, dan ia juga tak ingin ada pertengkaran di antara mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Remus menampakkan mimik seperti terkejut sekaligus resah luar biasa, dan ia menunduk sedikit, sementara rambut cokelatnya bergerak mengikuti kepalanya, dan matanya...

Sirius takkan pernah melupakan cahaya di mata itu.

Jingga-kecokelatan. Dan selama beberapa saat, Sirius mengira dirinya mendengar raungan serigala di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Tapi tentu saja hal itu hanya khayalannya, karena Remus masih berwujud manusia, berdiri dalam piama compang-campingnya, sambil menarik napas dan kemudian berkata dengan jelas, "Ya, tebakanmu benar."

* * *

><p>.<p>

[Di bawah banjir cahaya bulan, rombongan itu tercerai-berai. Harry berteriak, Ron tersedak, dan Hermione tergopoh-gopoh menjauhi sosok Remus Lupin yang kini bentuknya sudah tak mirip lagi dengan manusia. Snape terkapar di tanah, masih pingsan, dan Peter terjatuh bersama Snape.

Dan Sirius melihat hal itu dengan jelas, sekali lagi.

Sepasang mata cokelat yang menyipit keras dan iris yang menjelma hitam. Garis-garis wajah yang berubah menjadi lapisan berbulu cokelat, mulut yang memanjang dan ditumbuhi taring. Dua daun telinga yang menegak di atas kepala, dan tubuh yang melengkung, terus membungkuk, sementara tangan dan kakinya memendek dan bercakar...

Manusia itu... sudah tak lagi berwujud manusia.

"Ron!" pekik Hermione, sementara Ron berhasil melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang menjeratnya dengan sang manusia serigala. Harry menangkap kedua temannya sampai terguling, sementara Remus berdiri di tengah halaman rumput, mendongak kepada gerombolan awan di langit, moncongnya menimbulkan siluet mengerikan berlatarbelakang bulan.

Ia menggeram, dan menoleh.

Dan bersitatap dengan Sirius, yang memandangnya dengan putus asa.]

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Teman-teman. Bulan sudah muncul. A-aku akan segera berubah."

"Siap-siap!"

Ketiga remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu langsung bertransformasi, menjadi tikus, rusa, dan anjing. Sementara itu, Remus berguling di lantai, berteriak kesakitan sementara organ-organnya berubah menjadi organ serigala. Dalam penderitaannya, satu-satunya pikiran yang terlintas di benaknya hanyalah, _aku akan menjadi hewan. Aku akan menjadi hewan_.

Memang, ia selalu kehilangan jati diri manusianya saat sedang menjadi serigala. Ia dikuasai naluri binatang, yang ingin menyergap mangsa dan merobek dagingnya. Namun, karena ia selalu terkurung sendirian saat sedang menjadi serigala, ketersiksaannya membuat ia menggigiti dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tidak hari ini.

Seekor serigala cokelat kini bergelung di lantai Shrieking Shack, menatap ketiga hewan di hadapannya. Namun keadaannya berbeda.

Dia tidak lagi lapar akan daging manusia. Ia tidak lagi dikuasai nafsu membunuh. Entah bagaimana, kehadirian ketiga sahabatnya dalam wujud bukan manusia sudah membuatnya waras.

Sirius, yang mengambil bentuk anjing hitam besar, menatapnya dengan waspada. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berada seruangan dengan Remus ketika ia bertransformasi. Pertama kalinya ia mengamati lekat-lekat peristiwa itu. Tubuh itu—yang tadinya berwujud Remus Lupin yang pendiam—kini sudah berselimut bulu dan bising meraung.

Tapi bukan raungan lapar.

Mereka tidak bisa berbicara saat sedang menjadi binatang, tapi jelas, keempat sahabat itu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Remus menatap mereka semua, sambil melolong pelan, dan terus-menerus berteriak dalam kepalanya, _aku bisa berpikir! Sebagai manusia! Sekarang!_

Dan Sirius, yang sudah memahami situasinya, segera menggonggong. Keras-keras. Bahagia.

Diikuti paduan suara ringkik rusa dan cicit nyaring tikus, mereka hanyut dalam gelombang kegembiraan. Shrieking Shack begitu riuh, orang-orang di Hogsmeade mungkin akan mengira ada peternakan di dalam, dan mereka tak peduli.

Sang serigala bergerak mendekati si anjing hitam, menyentuh bulunya yang tebal dengan puncak kepalanya. Sirius terdiam, mengetahui bahwa maksud dari sentuhan itu adalah tanda persahabatan, namun hatinya mengartikan lain. Bukan hanya ini. _Lebih_ dari ini.

Ia merasakan hangatnya tubuh sang serigala, seraya berkata dalam hati, _kau aman sekarang. Bersama kami, kau jadi manusia. Bersamaku, kau baik-baik saja._

* * *

><p>.<p>

[Sirius mundur selangkah, dan melompat. Detik berikutnya, sosok anjing hitam mendarat di atas tubuh si serigala, yang memberontak, dan menyerangnya dengan deretan gigi-gigi tajam.

Ia masih sama seperti dulu. Masih seekor serigala yang sangat dikenalnya, yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Hanya saja, mereka bertambah tua. Bertambah dewasa. Dengan kemampuan berkelahi yang sudah jauh lebih baik. Tubuh Sirius yang kurus menerkam Remus yang sudah lebih kuat karena tinggal di Hogwarts selama setahun terakhir, tapi pertarungan itu imbang.

Suara cabikan dan erangan membelah udara, dan Hutan Terlarang seakan kini berbisik-bisik menonton. Indera anjing yang dimiliki Sirius membuatnya bisa mendengar suara napas tercekat orang-orang tak jauh dari sana—Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Peter—dan ia menjatuhkan Remus, Remus balas menyerangnya, melukainya, mengeluarkan cakarnya...

_Aku tak bisa_, pikir Sirius. _Aku tak bisa menyerangnya. Aku tak bisa melukainya._]

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sampai kapan ini akan bertahan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Selama aku hidup."

"Kita akan terus bersama-sama?"

"Pasti."

Mungkin Sirius terlalu naif saat itu. Siapa yang tidak naif di usia delapan belas tahun?

Mereka baru saja lulus dari Hogwarts, dan Sirius, akhirnya, setelah melewati bertahun-tahun memendam perasaannya, mengungkapkan kebenarannya kepada Remus. Bahwa selama ini ia menganggapnya lebih dari sekadar teman, maupun sahabat karib.

"Kita bisa hidup bersama," kata Sirius pada Remus waktu itu, ketika James baru saja menikah. "Kau dan aku. Kita akan tinggal di dekat rumah James, mungkin. Supaya aku bisa selalu melihat Harry."

"Siapa Harry?"

"Itu nama yang akan diberikan James pada anaknya kalau laki-laki. Dan kuharap ia laki-laki."

Mereka berbahagia, dan mereka sudah membayangkan kehidupan yang menyenangkan bersama-sama selamanya. Sirius Black, yang selama ini terasing dari keluarga Slytherin-nya, dan Remus Lupin, yang dijauhi oleh semua orang karena ia bernasib sial digigit manusia serigala waktu kecil. Dua manusia yang terbuang dan saling menemukan. Dan tak akan pernah terpisah lagi.

Namun segera saja, keadaan berubah menjadi tak tertahankan.

Dua tahun kemudian, James dan istrinya meninggal. Dibunuh penyihir paling kejam yang menghantui dunia sihir. Semua orang jadi tersangka. Tak ada yang percaya dengan satu sama lain. Sirius dan Remus hidup terpisah, tak sanggup bicara, tidak selama mereka mengira pasangan mereka sendiri adalah mata-mata Lord Voldemort.

Sirius, sebagai tersangka utama, ditangkap dan dikirim ke Azkaban. Tepat sebelum itu, ia baru mengetahui bahwa kriminal sesungguhnya adalah Peter. Namun, sebelum ia sempat kembali pada Remus dan meminta maaf karena telah mengira dirinya mata-mata, Sirius sudah telanjur masuk penjara tanpa sidang.

Dan begitulah dua belas tahun berlalu dalam kepedihan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

[_Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa..._

Remus menggeram, tetesan liur menuruni barisan taringnya yang terekspos mengancam. Sirius hanya berada dua sentimeter di depan hidungnya, berusaha dengan cara apa pun, memberitahunya supaya kembali pada naluri manusianya.

_Kau manusia, Remus_, Sirius berusaha menyampaikan pesan itu lewat mata anjing dan geramannya. _Kau manusia. Kau tidak pernah jadi binatang kalau teman-temanmu ada bersamamu. Kembalilah, Remus..._

Tidak cukup. Keberadaan Sirius di sana tidaklah cukup. Tidak kalau ada lima manusia hidup di dekat mereka, dengan darah segar mengaliri nadi-nadi mereka.

Tidak. Remus pasti kelaparan.

Sirius segera menyadari situasinya. Ia sudah melihat gelagat Remus, yang sudah hendak menyerang orang-orang. Maka Sirius melompat dan menerkamnya lagi, dan tubuh mereka bergulingan, teriakan kesakitan dari sang serigala membuat hatinya terkoyak-koyak. Tapi keadaan ini membuat segalanya sulit. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membunuh Remus, selagi melancarkan serangan-serangan yang _bisa saja_ membunuhnya.

Pertarungan itu semakin bergerak—sesuai usaha Sirius untuk menjauhkan Remus dari Harry dan teman-temannya. Sekujur tubuh Sirius ngilu sekarang, Remus bersimbah darah. Sirius hampir yakin kakinya patah, atau setidaknya terkilir ke arah yang menyakitkan.

Dan tetap saja, senyeri apa pun rasanya luka di tubuhnya, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan Sirius daripada lolongan Remus ketika ia menghantam dadanya, lagi dan lagi, terus dan terus, sampai ia tak bergerak lagi.]

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tidak banyak orang mengunjungi penjara sihir Azkaban.

Selain karena letaknya yang terlalu terpencil di laut utara, dipagari secara sihir, dan tempatnya yang mengerikan, kebanyakan penghuni Azkaban tidak dikunjungi karena sebagian besar dari mereka masuk penjara dengan bangga—seperti para Pelahap Maut—atau tidak punya keluarga sama sekali.

Hari itu Menteri Sihir Cornelius Fudge melakukan inspeksi terjadwal ke Azkaban. Bagi para narapidana yang bergelung kedinginan di sel mereka tanpa hiburan, kunjungan menteri pun terasa cukup menarik. Sirius sedang duduk bersandar di jerujinya ketika Fudge melewati selnya, mengenakan mantel tebal, topi, tongkat, dan membawa surat kabar di tangannya.

Fudge menatap Sirius dengan mata disipitkan. "Mr Black."

"Pagi, Pak Menteri. Hari yang cerah. Yah, memang mendung, tapi bagi kami di sini, ini seperti musim panas."

Fudge terlihat semakin bingung dan waspada. Sirius tahu kenapa. Nyaris seluruh narapidana di sini gila, memandang dinding sepanjang waktu, mati diam-diam, atau membeku di dalam sel tanpa jiwa. Sirius, sebaliknya, sangat normal. Terlalu normal.

"Boleh aku minta korannya, Sir? Aku ingin mengisi teka-teki silangnya."

Setelah Fudge mengulurkan korannya, ia segera berbalik dan menjauhi jeruji Sirius, seolah-olah takut Sirius bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. Di tikungan koridor, ia berpapasan dengan salah satu pejabat kementerian yang tak dikenal Sirius.

"Sudah selesai, Pak Menteri? Apakah kita langsung ke Hogwarts sekarang?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak," jawab Fudge. "Albus memindahkan jadwal pertemuan kami hari ini. Katanya dia ingin menyambut guru baru di Hogwarts. Seperti biasa, setiap tahunnya, selalu ada guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru."

"Benarkah, Sir? Siapa yang direkrutnya tahun ini?"

"Mantan murid sekaligus kenalan lama Albus di Orde Phoenix. Remus Lupin."

Lalu Fudge lenyap dari tikungan, dan Sirius tak bisa lagi mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Namun apa yang ia dengar sudah cukup.

Ia kembali pada sudut selnya, tangannya mencengkeram surat kabar erat-erat. Hal yang didengarnya barusan menciptakan semacam ledakan panas di jantungnya yang sudah membeku disedot Dementor. Nama itu. Nama yang sudah lama tak didengarnya.

Remus Lupin di Hogwarts. Dia di Hogwarts...

Malam itu, sebuah cahaya dari dalam hatinya menyelubungi tubuhnya, cahaya yang membuatnya tak tersentuh Dementor. Sirius merasa begitu hidup, meskipun tubuhnya kurus seperti tengkorak, tapi dia masih punya jiwa. Ia masih bernapas dengan tujuan untuk hidup sepenuhnya.

Ia harus keluar dari sini. Untuk_nya_.

Dan ketika ia jatuh tertidur, semua orang di seluruh koridor mendengar dirinya mengigau, "_Dia di Hogwarts... Dia di Hogwarts_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

[Semuanya berbeda kali ini.

Sudah tak lagi seperti dulu. Nasib buruk, keadaan, takdir, apa pun itu, situasi sudah berubah. Sirius dan Remus bukan lagi anak remaja yang optimis dan memercayai masa depan. Setelah mereka tumbuh dewasa, segalanya mengabur. Tak ada lagi benar dan salah. Tak ada lagi ekspektasi tinggi. Nyawa bisa tercabut kapan saja. Semua orang bergelantungan pada ketidakpastian.

Pada titik ini, Sirius harus memilih. Apakah ia akan membiarkan serigala beringas ini menghabisi murid-murid Hogwarts, sekaligus putra James Potter? Atau apakah ia akan melumpuhkan Remus, mungkin untuk selamanya?

Seseorang menjerit di kejauhan.

"_Sirius, dia kabur, Pettigrew bertransformasi!"_

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat sosok gelap seekor tikus besar melintas di halaman rumput yang tak terjaga. Bahkan dengan mata terpejam pun, dari suara cicitnya, Sirius tahu siapa itu. Wormtail.

Dan ia melarikan diri.

Sirius mendengking, berlari tak berdaya ke arah lenyapnya ekor Peter di antara pohon-pohon. Namun terjangan keras di punggungnya memberitahunya bahwa Remus masih menggerogotinya, ingin mengalahkannya. Ia berbalik dan balas menyerang, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melawan.

Ini adalah salah satu titik di mana ketidakpastian mengalahkan rencana dan mimpi-mimpi manusia.

Remus meloncat, merobek leher Sirius dengan segenap kekuatan, memberinya sentakan mengerikan yang memberitahu bahwa jantungnya sudah nyaris tak kuat menahan banjir darah yang keluar dari pembuluh-pembuluhnya. Ia balas meronta, menyerbu lawannya di titik-titik vital, tidak memberi secuil pun kesempatan untuk kabur.

Ini adalah titik di mana emosi lain bisa mengalahkan emosi tertentu manusia. Karena manusia begitu rapuh dan dekat sekali dengan kematian. Siapa pun itu.

Maka di sanalah, berlangsung pertarungan hidup-mati antara dua makhluk yang dikuasai insting hewani, yang tenggelam dalam amarah dan keinginan dasar untuk bertahan hidup, yang seakan sudah lupa pada masa lalu, di mana mereka pernah saling merangkul, saling memeluk, berbagi kehangatan dalam kecupan, menjanjikan kebahagiaan satu sama lain.

Sekarang di sana hanya ada cahaya bulan, dua hewan berkaki empat, dan ceceran darah.]

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dalam tidurnya pada malam-malam terdingin di pinggiran Inggris, dalam pelariannya dari penjara, Sirius sering memimpikan Remus. Kenangan-kenangan di masa lalu. Seperti ketika ia membuat Remus didetensi gara-gara kesalahannya. Atau saat Remus terbaring di rumah sakit dan Sirius menungguinya sampai tidak masuk kelas. Atau ketika Sirius kabur dari Grimmauld Place di usia enam belas tahun dan mengunjungi Remus setiap malam.

Bodoh sekali, dirinya mengira masa-masa itu bisa kembali seperti sediakala.

Dia tidak tahu, selama dua belas tahun terakhir, apakah Remus sudah berubah. Apakah segalanya sudah tidak sama lagi.

Pikiran itu sangat menganggu Sirius, karena perasaannya sama sekali tak berubah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

[Bulan purnama lenyap dari langit.

Kegelapan datang menjelang, dan Sirius sudah kehilangan separo kesadarannya, terbaring lemah di halaman rumput, dengan tubuh serigala di sisinya.

Namun ia bukan lagi serigala.

Remus Lupin sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya, dalam penampilan yang membuat Sirius ingin berteriak menangis.

"Moony," gumamnya, merangkak ke arahnya. "Moony, Moony..."

Remus sepertinya tak mendengarnya. Ia hanya menatap langit dengan mata terbuka lebar, namun tak berkedip. Sirius menyadari tenggorokan Remus memar parah, dan mulutnya penuh darah. Sementara air mata membanjiri wajahnya, ia meraih bahu Remus dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, untuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Remus, jawab aku."

Tubuh Remus berkeretak ketika ia mengembalikannya ke posisi semula. Kakinya tak bergerak sama sekali. Dada Sirius serasa diiris-iris ketika ia menyadari punggung bawah sang manusia serigala mungkin sudah patah total.

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Apa yang telah ia perbuat?

"Remus... JAWAB AKU!"

Jari-jari tangan Remus bergerak sedikit, tapi hanya itu. Matanya tetap nyalang. Wajahnya kaku, dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terangkat, dan ia muntah ke rerumputan.

Tapi bukan seperti muntah biasa yang sering dialami Sirius, melainkan muntah yang menyembur tajam dan cepat, sementara Remus tak menggunakan usaha apa pun untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia muntah lagi, tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang kini tampak lebam mengerikan, lalu terbaring di tanah.

"Remus?" tanya Sirius. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Akan kubawa kau..."

Remus sama sekali tak menjawab, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah.

Saat itulah kesadaran menghantam Sirius. Luka yang dialami Remus bukan luka biasa. Bukan luka-luka luar yang bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah. Ini tidak sesederhana kaki patah atau tusukan. Ia mengalami perdarahan otak yang melumpuhkan saraf-sarafnya. Dan ketika Sirius menyadari _apa_ yang sudah ia lakukan, ia merasa seperti tersedak jantungnya sendiri.

"Remus," gumamnya. "Remus," tambahnya. Masih ada nadi di leher Remus, namun lemah, terlalu lemah. "Remus, kau akan hidup. Kau akan..."

Tapi jemari itu sudah berhenti bergerak.

Sirius tak percaya, dan tak ingin percaya.

"Remus. Remus. _Remus_. REMUS! _REMUS!_"

Ini adalah titik di mana manusia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.]

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hei. Selamat datang di Gryffindor."

"Hei." Balasannya begitu singkat.

Tapi ia tak menyerah. Meskipun anak laki-laki pendiam itu tampaknya tak mau bicara, ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya. "Sirius Black."

"Aku tahu siapa kau."

Sirius mengerjap, tak mengira akan dijawab seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja ia benar. Siapa yang tak kenal keluarga Black yang _selalu berdarah-murni_? Ia menarik tangannya lagi, memutar bola matanya.

Dan anak laki-laki pendiam itu menatapnya. "Apakah aku membuatmu kesal?"

"Ya."

"Maaf. Aku hanya gugup." Dia baru diseleksi lima detik yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak gugup? "Lupin. Remus."

"Selamat datang di Gryffindor," ulang Sirius.

"Selamat datang untuk_mu_, seharusnya," Remus tersenyum kecil. "Anak-anak di meja Slytherin memperhatikanmu terus."

"Yah, apa peduliku?"

Mereka tak bicara lagi sesudahnya, karena Remus lebih senang mengobrol dengan Lily Evans, gadis periang yang senang membicarakan pelajaran. Sirius duduk diam sambil menunggu James diseleksi, lalu bersorak keras-keras ketika teman barunya di kereta itu juga masuk Gryffindor. Sirius dan Remus duduk bersebelahan, tidak saling bicara, sama sekali tak berharap untuk saling berteman, karena perbedaan di antara mereka begitu nyata.

Meskipun begitu, perjumpaan pertama mereka sangat berarti bagi hal-hal yang seterusnya terjadi.

Seperti sentakan anah panah yang memulai segalanya. Setelah anak panah dilepas, segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Tanpa sadar.

Sampai anak panah itu berhenti.

* * *

><p>.<p>

[Udara dingin datang. Lambat seperti kabut, namun efeknya sekeras badai.

Sirius merengkuh tubuh Remus, yang masih hangat, meskipun sudah tak hidup lagi. Tubuh yang kaku itu dipeluknya erat, sementara erangan mirip dengkingan anjing keluar dari mulutnya, penuh penyesalan, penuh kesakitan.

Dan penyebab udara dingin itu muncul.

Dementor. Banyak sekali. Puluhan. Ratusan. Menyeberangi danau Hogwarts, langsung kepadanya. Membekukan dirinya, langsung ke dalam.

Sirius tahu kenapa mereka datang.

Karena tak ada lagi kebahagiaan dalam dirinya. Harapan terakhirnya untuk tetap hidup sudah tiada. Dia berlutut di sini, di tepi danau, dengan manusia tak bernyawa, dan dia tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini sebagai 'kesedihan', karena yang dialaminya jauh, jauh, jauh lebih besar daripada itu.

Dementor butuh makan. Sirius Black adalah makanan yang sangat lezat.

Genggamannya pada Remus terlepas. Kekuatannya lenyap sudah. Ia berbaring di tanah, menyaksikan ratusan Dementor mengepungnya dari segala sisi, tudung-tudung mereka menjanjikan yang lebih buruk daripada kematian.

_Bawa saja aku_, dia membatin. _Bawalah_.

Tidak ada memori buruk yang muncul dalam kepalanya, karena tak ada peristiwa yang lebih buruk daripada yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Sirius dikerubungi Dementor dengan kilasan-kilasan pertarungannya yang mengerikan melintas satu per satu. Ia melihat mata Remus yang tak berkedip menunggu ajal. Jantungnya yang tak lagi berdetak.

Tapi, pikir Sirius, Remus beruntung. Jiwanya sudah pergi lebih dulu, dan tak perlu dibawa Dementor...

Ia melihat tudung mereka diturunkan.

Ia melihat kehancuran dan penderitaan menyerbunya, sementara mulai tercipta arus aneh antara dirinya dan apa pun yang ada di balik tudung itu.

_Remus_, pikirnya, di tengah arus keputusasaan yang berpusar di dalam badai dingin itu, _dia_ _sudah tak ada, tak ada..._

Dan ia ditarik ke dalam pusaran itu, bertemu dengan jantung sang Dementor. Tak ada lagi jalan kembali.

"Sirius!" terdengar suara Harry. "SIRIUS!"

Sudah terlambat.

Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, ia tak mengenali anak laki-laki tiga belas tahun dengan luka sambaran kilat itu, juga anak perempuan berambut bergelombang di sebelahnya.

Semua sudah dibawa pergi darinya.

Dan begitulah cerita ketika dua jiwa dicerabut malam itu, saat bulan padam.]

* * *

><p>.<p>

**END**

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Saya tahu rusa nggak meringkik, tapi suaranya nggak bisa dideskripsikan sampai saya bingung dan akhirnya ditulis 'ringkik' saja. #plak

Dan saya nggak tahu kenapa saya selalu menulis tragedi SBRL dengan sangat penuh hasrat. Pasangan galau, sih. #digaplok

Nah, Siri, ini, aku kasih Kecupan buat kamu! Wohoho! Dan Remus dikasih hadiah hematoma epidural di sentral otak. Enjoy the gifts, guys. #digigitserigala


End file.
